


A different kind of stray

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: In which Bokuto and Kuroo bring home a stray.“She’s so cute, ‘Kaashi. Her fur is brown with cream spots and she’s got these dark doe-eyes that just melt you to mush, and her little tuft of a tail is just too adorable.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for anon!

“Bro, dude, how are we gonna tell them—”

The bedroom door flew open, truncating Bokuto’s question. His head was in Kuroo’s lap, but he sat up as Tsukishima and Akaashi came in, both worn out from their part-time jobs at one of the local bars.

Bokuto and Kuroo knew that haunted look in their eyes, the one that meant they’d had to deal with some rowdy, boozed up miscreants, probably because of some sports-related event. Why either of them had taken tonight’s extra-long shift was just beyond them, but it was perfect timing, really. They were already upset, so what was one more thing...

“Tell  _ them _ what?” Tsukki asked, leering at the pair as he leaned against the doorjamb, his fatigue evident in the way he slumped, in how he hadn’t bothered to fix his glasses, which were perched near the tip of his nose.

Akaashi was silent as he began peeling off his clothes. He’d already loosened his tie, and the top couple of buttons on his plaid button-up were undone, revealing the delicate arches of his collar bone. He paid the rest of them no mind as he stripped to his boxers, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake as he hopped toward the bed, one leg of his skinny jeans bunched around his ankle.

The spicy scent of alcohol and a tinge of sweat rolled off Akaashi and curled in Bokuto’s nose. He wasn’t drunk, though, and neither was Tsukki. (That they reeked of alcohol came with the territory of working a bar until one in the morning. They weren’t drinkers because booze made them both feel out of control, something the two couldn’t bear. And somebody had to grudgingly take care of Bokuto and Kuroo when they decided to get trashed.)   

“Oh, um, we kinda picked up—” Bokuto started, but Kuroo leaned forward and clamped a hand over his mouth.

An arm wended its way around Bokuto’s waist and dug into his belly, and Kuroo pulled him back so that he was leaning back against his chest. “We were supposed to break it to them gently,” Kuroo hissed in his ear.

Tired of having his sentences cut off, Bokuto parted his lips and nipped Kuroo’s palm, then snaked his tongue in a circle. After Kuroo drew back his hand with a ”Bo! Really?” and wiped it on Bokuto’s shoulder, Bokuto continued, “We picked up a stray!”

“Dude, I know where that tongue has been, so can you  _ please _ —!” The rest of Kuroo’s half-joking sentence dissolved into an indignant growl.

Akaashi had belly-flopped onto the bed and muttered, “I don’t have the energy to deal with this right now, you idiots,” and Tsukki followed suit but collapsed backwards into the sheets, grunting in agreement. He folded his arms behind his head, one elbow jabbing Kuroo in the thigh.

Kuroo turned up his nose. “You guys  _ stink _ , especially you, Tsukki.” Even though Kuroo was miffed, he reflexively reached to ruffle Tsukki’s hair. His other hand was still trapping Bokuto to his chest. “Go sleep on the couch if you care about my nose and the state of my sanity.”  

“We all know the only thing we keep you around for is neither of those things,” Akaashi said against the sheets, “So unless you were planning on giving me a shower or dragging me to the couch, I am not moving.” He wiggled in deeper, burrowing under one of Bokuto’s outstretched legs.

Kuroo couldn’t think of a snide enough reply.

“If you don’t have the energy, that means it’s the perfect time to tell you!” Bokuto chirped, one hand fluttering to caress Akaashi’s cheek. “She’s so cute, ‘Kaashi. Her fur is brown with cream spots and she’s got these dark doe-eyes that just melt you to mush, and her little tuft of a tail is just too adorable.”

Akaashi’s belly warmed at the way his boyfriend talked with his hands, as if words were not enough to describe the creature, probably a cat, that they’d brought home. Most people thought Bokuto was overbearing or too  _ bright _ , but that’s what made him so easy to love.

Tsukki smirked, a small laugh bubbling off his lips. “So, is it a dog or a cat?”

Bokuto twisted to look at Kuroo, whose mouth was turned down into a wry smile. “You’ll have to come see for yourself~” He launched himself off the bed, jostling Akaashi and Tsukki, then pivoted to face his boyfriends, his hands curled into fists against his hips.

The look in Bokuto’s eyes was a challenge that Tsukki couldn’t ignore, and as he clambered off the bed to follow him, Kuroo pulled Akaashi to the edge and took him up in his arms wordlessly and carried him out the room bridal-style. (He knew from experience that Akaashi meant it when he said he wasn’t budging.)

Bokuto led them down the hall to their small laundry room, pushing the door open so that Tsukki, Kuroo, and Akaashi could step inside. Bokuto squeezed in behind them; it was a tight fit for one person, let alone four.

“Tsukki, I’m sorry.” Kuroo adjusted his hold on Akaashi, who’d thrown his arms around Kuroo’s neck to see better. “Akaashi reeks just as much as you do.”

Akaashi nuzzled against the soft skin below Kuroo’s jaw, knowing that his hair tickled Kuroo’s cheek with the motion. “You love me,” he breathed.  

Kuroo grinned. “I’m not so sure.”

“Ready?” Bokuto flicked the lights on.

Then, “Is that a fucking  _ deer _ ?”

At Tsukki’s outburst, a light brown head peeked over the edge of the cardboard box tucked against the back corner of the laundry room. The fawn’s white-tipped ears twitched and her fearless gaze danced between the four of them. Her long, thin legs were tucked beneath her; she’d been sleeping, comfortable in a nest of soft, dryer-warm blankets.  

“It’s a fawn, Tsukki.”

“Technicality, Kuroo.”

“When you said stray, this is not what I had in mind.” Akaashi said, giggling. Kuroo knew he was close to conking out. Giggly Akaashi was an exhausted Akaashi. He might as well have been drunk. Kuroo gripped him tighter when he tried to slide out of his arms.

“She is...cute,” Tsukki admitted. “Did you name her?”

Kuroo snorted. “We couldn’t choose between Grigori Rasputin and Oikawa.”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
